Mothers Milk
by KagomesDarkHeart
Summary: AU-Rated M for language and any thing else i mite throw in there-Inuyaha and Miroku are childhood friends and have now found them self trying to take care of a orphaned new born Dragon Henyou. Not knowing what to do they look for help.


A/N- This is a my first AU Fanfic

A/NII-Ok you all may be going hell no she still has other story's that she needs to finish be for she go's and starts a new one's. Well truth be told I'm stuck on all my other story's and I even rushed my last chapter of 'Kagome&Hebi'. So at this time I'm hopeful that if I get all these other story's out of my head I can get back to my other story's. Well hope you all like some of the story's.

XXXXXXXXXX

Mothers Milk

Chapter 1

XXXXXXXXXX

Inuyasha and his dear childhood friend Miroku were walking down the forest roads and to most passerby's it was a odd sight, For one was a monk and the other a half demon. But for any that knew the two knew that there friendship was more then just that and that ether man would lay down there life for the other. Today though the road seemed to have more traffic then the normal. Miroku looked at his companion and how he was eying each person as they passed as a possible threat.

"Inuyasha if I'm not mistaken if we were to cut threw the forest here will we not come upon a small river and if I remember right it yielded some rather fat fish. But.." He said trailing off as he eyed a girl passing them. "I would hate to miss out on the beautiful scenery this rout offers." He finished almost breaking his neck as he looked back at the girl, Only to in up walking in to a tree. Inuyasha barked out a small laugh as he helped the monk up.

"For once Miroku I think you just may have a good idea there." Inuyasha said as he stepped off the main road and headed in to the forest. "I bag to differ my dear friend for if I recall was it not my idea to take the job we are now returning from and did we not get payed well for said job?" Miroku said as he fallowed close behind. "Yeah but I ended up doing all the work and you just flirted with all the young females there, ain't fair if you ask me." Inuyasha huffed as he crossed his arms. "And for that Inuyasha I am sorry. It was my full belief that it was a mere exorcism. I hand no idea there was a demon behind the matter. But lucky you were there and mite I say handled the demon rather well." Miroku said trying to use his silver tong to avoid having to catch his own fish.

"What ever but next time you can fight and I'll kick back with the scared females." Inuyasha joked. "That my friend would truly be a day of miracles for I can't even recall the last time I saw you make idle chitchat with a female." Mirolku laughed. "Watch it monk we may have made a bit of money today but that don't mean my good mood will last threw much more of your mocking." With that said Inuyasha took to a run that was much faster the any human but thanks to his own training Mikroku was still able to fallow close behind.

Latter that afternoon the two friends were almost to the river when Inuyasha dropped down from the forest tree tops just in front of Miroku making the monk come to a abrupt stop just feet from slamming in to Inuyasha's back. "Inuyasha?" Miroku said silently knowing from past experience that the movements of his friend ears and deep inhales from his nose meant that he could sense some thing a human like him could not. "Death...I smell some thing dead up ahead. But there is no signs of any one in the area, So I guess it's safe to go check out." Inuyasha informed Miroku.

The two men entered the clearing to the river and using his nose Inuyasha lead them to a bend in the river. Both Miroku and Inuyasha stop as they realized what was be for them. There at the bank of the river laded the body of a woman. Her lags still in the water and the upper part of her body lay face down in the cold wet mud. Miroku was the first to approached, Lowering him self next to the body he then flipped the body over. Inuyasha now standing beside him frowned at what he saw.

"Those cuts and bruises are older then the smell of death. I'm guessing she took a betting and then drowned in the river and washed up here. That's why I didn't smell any thing else out of normal." Inuyasha said as he helped Miroku pull the body further up the shore to a patch of grass. After a few minutes of Miroku saying a prayer the two went to worked on digging a grave.

After so long Miroku noticed Inuyasha would keep picking up his head and looking around. "What is it Inuyasha?" Miroku now also looking around the area but for the life of him could not see or hear any thing. "I keep hearing a cough but I don't smell any thing but us and the body." But just then as Inuyasha started to dig once more a small cry came from the body. "That's not possible!" Shouted Miroku as he jump out of the hole.

The two men slowly moved closer to the body as the cry died down, Now looking at the body the two men gave there attention to the bundle of rags that was in the woman's arms "How did we miss that?" Inuyasha said but then jump back when he saw movement. Miroku on the other hand was now intrigued and took the bundle from clutching arms of the woman, As soon a he stirred the bundle a loud crying surprised both Inuyasha and him self.

Lifting the bundle up Miroku slowly unwrapped it and as soon as he did the silliest grin appeared on his face. Inuyasha still some what in a stupor walked over behind Miroku and peeked over the monks shoulder to come eye to eye with a new born baby, But not just any baby it was a dragon henyou. "Now I smell the little guy and that body there has to be his mother, There smell is vary much the same still but give it a day or two and he'll have his own scent. The little guy can't be more then one or two days old." Inuyaha said as he flattened his ears to his head as the baby started crying once more.

"Well my dear friend what do you think we should do? You know just about as much about baby's as I do and beside from being baby's are self's at one time is not much mind you." Pointed out Mirokaru as he tried to calm the baby boy. Inuyasha stood back and thought on what Miroku had just said and shaking his head he then cut one of his sleeve's off, Knowing that the robe's would regrow dew to the fact of being made of fire rat demon fur.

"Get the wet rags off him and bundle him up in this, Then go make a fire and get the runt worm. I'll finish up here, It's shouldn't take me long." Inuyasha said as he went back to digging the woman a proper grave. True to his word Inuyasha had the woman buried by the time Miroku's fire was going. Taking the infant Inuyasha watched as his friend preformed a prayer for the woman. As they both sat back down next to the fire there was a deep silence, The two both deep in there own thoughts but soon the silence was broken once more by the sound of the baby dragon heyou.

Inuyasha brought the baby face to face with him and then used a clawed finger to gentile open the boy's mouth. Shacking his head he then passed the baby to Miroku. "Well we're fucked." Inuyasha said bluntly and Miroku then gave him a questioning look. "The dam runt didn't inherit the gift of being born with fang's already, Means they'll grown in latter like human children." Inuyasha said as he added more wood to the fire. "Well that dose not seem all that bad my friend, Why do you think this is a problem Inuyasha?" Asked Miroku. Inuyasha looked at his friend as if the answer was as plan as day and then a look of pity at how his friend could be so naive as not to see it.

"He ain't got no teeth yet and that means he can't eat any thing we kill or gather from the forest. He needs milk and not only that, Remember this is a henyou baby and not just any low level demon offspring, This kids a dragon henyou. He's going to need a lot more milk then what we can buy for him. Shit I doubt any thing less then a cow would tied him over." Inuyasha said .

"I doubt your clams of cows and such are true but even so then we will just have to find a wet nurse that can take up the task." Miiroku said with a lecherous grin. "The runts a henyou or did you for get that already. No wet nurse human or demon would feed the kid. At most I say he has at lest a week if he's lucky and only dew to the fact he is henyou." Inuyasha said with a bit of sadness in his voice.

Miroku nodded and placed a knuckle in the child's mouth giving both him and Inuyasha a few minutes of silence to think once more. "I have a suggestion, I believe we should visit Kaeda, If I recall she now lives in a small village just out side of Edo on the road heading west. She is a Miko and would most likely know of more then a few wet nurse's and we could be there by midday tomorrow if we travel threw the night. Is it not better then doing nothing at all?" Miroku asked.

Inuyasha debated Mikos idea, Even if she was someone they knew and trusted from there childhood. Edo was less then the best area to linger, There was always Demons, Samurais, other Monks and Mikos passing threw the ever growing village. So dew to this fact fights would be fairly common and the last thing Inuyasha wanted was to get in to some fight with someone wanting to rid the world of another henyou, Like it was some grate service to the people. But on the other hand Miroku was right, It was better then letting the poor boy die a slow death from starvation.

"Alright let me go get us some fish to cook up so we can eat it on the way. We'll have to stop for water every so often but you should be able to handle that. I mean this is nothing compared to that mission we got to hunt down that old bat demon on the cost. That was five days of none stop tracking tell we caught up to him." Inuyasha said as he left to go back to the river. Miroku nodded and stoked the fire and then look down at the infant giving him a smile.

"Don't worry he's not so bad, Really you get use to him." Miroku said to the child as he held him in his arms. Not long after Inuyasha had left, The baby dragon henyou fell asleep and Miroku was able to get some things gathered that they would need. After Inuyasha came back with some fish they cooked them and placed them in Mirokus leather bag and headed out.

XXXXXXXXXXX


End file.
